Dans la pénombre de la mélodie
by marieMTL14
Summary: Edward est un pianiste. Edward est une âme aimante et maintenant amoureuse. Les deux ensembles, la mélodie résonnant sous ses doigts n'est que triste et mélancolique lorsqu'il pense à celle qui lui est inaccessible, Isabella Swan. McFly Lyrics - Lonely


Dans la pénombre de la mélodie.

Mes doigts frôlèrent doucement les touches blanches nacrées du prestigieux piano. À ce moment, la musique devint la seule chose qui me rattachait à ce monde. Un monde où nous n'avions pas vraiment notre place en fait. Je pris une grande respiration, comme si cela m'était utile. Peu être n'en avais-je plus besoin mais il me faisait une très agréable sensation de savoir que quelque chose me rapprochait encore un peu des être humains. La force sur mes doigts devint un peu plus forte et une note résonna, dans le silence de la grande demeure de mon père. Les autres devaient tous être dehors maintenant. Ou bien occupé à une ou l'autre de leurs occupations quotidiennes. Et moi, j'avais mon piano. Une seconde note suivit. Peu à peu, une mélodie s'éleva doucement dans la pièce. Elle ne paraissait pas triste. Elle aurait pu ne pas l'être. Si l'air dans ma tête n'avait pas été si déprimé. Ce que je ressentais en moi, c'était insupportable. Ma douce que je créais de mes doigts envahissait tout mon être. J'en avais besoin. Je commençai alors à mettre en mot ce qu'en moi il semblait si dur.

"_It's only been a day  
But it's like I can't go on  
I just wanna say  
I never meant to do you wrong._"

Oui. Ça faisait un jour seulement. Mais un jour que quoi? Je ne savais plus. Un jour que j'étais revenu? Un jour de plus que j'avais du endurer dans ce lycée? Mais elle ne peut pas savoir à quel point elle me fait souffrir. Elle ne peu même pas l'imaginer. Elle n'est qu'une humaine… Elle ne vit pas ce que je vis. La brulure, la sécheresse dans ma gorge. Dans ces mots, je parlais au futur. Dans ces mots, je parlais de mon futur. Je lui dirai, que peu importe je n'aurai jamais voulu lui faire de mal. Même si c'est la dernière chose que je lui dis. Et je la connais maintenant, cette Bella. Pendant que mes doigts jouent, je l'entends dans ma tête me dire qu'elle ne me croit pas méchant.

"_And I remember you told me baby_

_Something gotta give."_

Je la vois me dire que quelque chose me manquera un jour. Que quelque chose cédera. Ma volonté. Sa volonté. Mais maintenant c'est ma force qui cède. Je ne suis plus capable de me tenir loin d'elle. J'aurai pourtant bien essayé. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal… Mais les quatre-vingt dernières années que j'ai vécues, c'était seulement pour l'attendre. Maintenant, j'ai envie de l'avoir près de moi. La musique dans ma tête semble la rapprocher de moi. Comme si la brume qui s'épaississait dans ma tête guidait mes doigts, et guidait mes pas vers elles. Mais elle était comme à des kilomètres de moi. Kilomètres que seules mes paroles pouvaient vaincre.

_  
"If I can't be the one to hold you baby  
I don't think I could live."_

Je n'avais jamais pensé dire ça un jour. Mes paroles dépassaient évidemment mes pensées. Pas que je ne le pensais pas, mais seulement que je ne pensais pas le dire. Mes doigts parcouraient sans arrêts les touches immaculées devant moi. L'air changea soudainement, comme si mes pensées étaient devenues d'un coup sombres. Le piano était un instrument merveilleux. Si délicat et si sauvage à la fois. Pouvant être si destructeur et si touchant à la fois. Je laissai quelques mesures couler, le temps que mes pensées se remettent en place. D'une voix plus douce encore, je laissai à nouveau les mots venir à moi.

"_Now I'm so sick of being lonely  
This is killing me so slowly  
Don't pretend that you don't know me  
'Cause that's the worst thing you could do!"_

Jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer il y a quelques années que je serais si vulnérable. L'ironie de mes paroles me fit sourire. « C'est tranquillement en train de me tuer. » Mon cœur gelé et sans vie depuis tant de décennies se serra. Comment cette humaine parvenait-elle à bouleverser ma vie de cette façon? Pourtant, je pensais m'être habitué à la présence des autres couples… Mais de voir cette fille, si inaccessible, mais pourtant si faible comme ça, avec un semblant de volonté en elle qui était attiré vers moi – ça pas besoin de lire ses pensées – et ensuite croiser mes frères et sœurs, avec leurs regards amoureux et leurs discrètes caresses, ça m'écœurait. Ça me rendait malade. Je m'étais trompé, seul, je ne pourrai jamais m'habituer à cet entourage et jamais elle ne pourra sortir de me tête, me faisant regretter de l'avoir laissée loin de moi. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'en approcher. Son odeur, son sang, si irrésistible, si… tentant! Elle devait partir. Elle devait s'éloigner de moi et ne plus jamais me parler. Mais je savais que plus elle m'ignorerait, plus elle me détruirait. Quel idiot irait ensuite pouvoir dire que les vampires sont indestructibles? Certainement pas moi. Elle était en train de me détruire. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais maintenant? Raconter ma vie comme ça, comme si j'imaginais que sur une mélodie elle serait moins dramatique! Les mots s'échappèrent une fois de plus, parlant doucement à la place de mon esprit.

"_Now I'm singing such a sad song  
These things never seem to last long  
Something that I never planned on  
Help me baby I'm so sick of being lonely."_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour ça m'arriverait à moi aussi, comme c'était arrivé aux autres. Tomber amoureux. Est-ce que mes yeux deviendraient comme les leurs? Est-ce que je deviendrais comme eux? Ils avaient l'air heureux pourtant. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si peur que ça m'arrive? C'est comme si je la voyais partout maintenant. Dans chaque chose de la maison. Elle était vraiment en train de changer ma vie, de me rendre malade.

"_The stuff is in my house  
So many things I cant ignore  
Your coat's still on the coach  
Your photos on my freezer door."_

Mes doigts continuaient sans relâche de caresser le bois sous eux. Ma voix se tue pour un instant. Je laissai la musique parler à ma place.

"_I am so lonely...__"_

Un regard me fit rapidement lâcher la dernière note et ma voix se tue dans un murmure. Je savais qui se trouvait derrière moi. Je fermai les yeux, sentant ce qui allait venir. Mais elle savait que je l'avais compris d'avance et qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de le dire à voix haute.

**« C'était joli, Edward. »**

Je me tournai vers elle. Alice. Je croisai son regard en respirant lentement. Son regard était triste. Celui des autres aurait été désapprobateur. Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir dit à Alice de venir me voir plutôt que l'un des autres. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi et pris place sur le banc, face à moi. Le compliment n'en n'était en fait pas vraiment un. Je la vis en train de repenser à l'époque où elle ne connaissait pas encore Jasper. Je sentais en elle des émotions semblables aux miennes. Ils avaient donc tous passés par là… Je la remerciai d'un regard et me levai pour partir, laissant le piano et ma sœur dans le rayon de soleil qui entrait maintenant par la petite fenêtre juste au dessus. J'avais à faire… Je devais penser. Je devais choisir maintenant.


End file.
